


Pas De Deux

by Shaunidonz40



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunidonz40/pseuds/Shaunidonz40
Summary: The Prince walked along the desert of the Peaks as the day began to end until he finally came across the beast he was searching for. The Warrior of Light dancing to a silent song, feet bare on dirt and eyes closed, lost in her own little world.





	Pas De Deux

**Author's Note:**

> My thirst for Zenos and hype for Dancer combined into this. Uhh I had no beta reader so I'm sorry for any mistakes found in this. I really did my best. Also I had no clue how to tag this. Aside from all that I really hope you enjoy ^w^

It wasn't the first time Zenos had heard of the Warrior's supposed private endeavors but it was the first time he decided to investigate himself. The accounts of the XII legion's scouts had seemed to often find the Champion of Erozea alone and away from any resistance locations whether in Doma or Ala Mhigo. 

The viceroy cared not for such reports, not finding the Eikon slayer of any threat or intrigue. Their second duel in Othard however had since changed his opinion on this Warrior of Light. The strength she seemed to gain, though not enough to best him, gave him a small semblance of hope that one day someone would be able to face him at his full might and give him the battle he craved.

Since that day he couldn't get the Warrior out of his mind. The way she moved, the red silk of her dress that most would find ill appropriate for combat as well as the way she fought. Moving swiftly and gracefully with chakrams in hand, she seemed to dance around the battlefield, as if a stage with only the two of them. Not only did her might grow from the first encounter but something shifted in the way she looked at him. The look of a selfish desire to battle, overcome and slay a great enemy. Not because of the greater good or some silly sense of duty but to fight for the pure joy and exhilaration it gives. The moment he realized she desired the same as he, the Warrior of Light gained his complete attention and interest. Any reports regarding the Warrior where given straight to him and he finally decided to investigate what she did alone and away from the weak creatures she considered friends.

When the scouts brought the newest location of the Warrior of Light, Zenos set out alone and with out the pesky assortment of guards who were all merely for show and were expendable in truth. The Prince walked along the desert of the Peaks as the day began to end until he finally came across the beast he was searching for. The Warrior of Light dancing to a silent song, feet bare on dirt and eyes closed, lost in her own little world. The setting sun illuminated the rather beautiful scene that was before him. The light gleamed against the metal and jewels of her attire and the ruby silk that swayed with every step, spin and jump. Zenos enjoyed his fill of the scene, and was greatful that the Eikon slayer didn't seem to notice him, which allowed him to watch her dance as if a flickering flame. 

The thought of them clashing did cross his mind. The way the could battle amongst the sand, alone and undisturbed, but the time wasn't right. No there battle was yet to come. The warrior wasn't strong enough, wasn't ready for the grand hunt. Oh but when the time truly came, there battle would transcend the glory of the gods. The greatest clash of hunter and beast, the grand duet atop the stage of battle. This was the fight he craved for. The one soon to come. Only ending when the blood in his veins stained the fabric of her dress and steel of her blades. Either that or… 

Zenos thoughts trail. He imagined what it would be like to slay the hero, crimson blood dripping from his sword as her friends and allies look at there fallen champion, but when he looked back at the dancing warrior in front of him a new desire crosses his mind.

If there duet ended in the Warriors defeat he would not simple cut her down, no... he would claim her for his own. Take her away as a prize for his conquests. So she may dance among the Ala Mhigo throne room or even the Palace of Garlemald should he return home. It would be just as she was now, only with a slight difference. He would place a golden chain around her neck, poof to the world that she was his savage, His dancing beast that no other could take away. 

With that thought he let out a chuckle. His plans now set. All that was left to do was wait. His beast would soon march on the castle straight to their awaiting stage. Zenos took one finally look at the Eikon slayer before he turned and made his leave. He would return to his stronghold and wait. For their dance was soon to come.


End file.
